Following Her
by THESINGHER
Summary: When she left Earth, Marco knew he had lost his world. In an effort to get her back, he meets new friends, learns of a tragic history and faces and old enemy. But when the dust settles... What will become of their relationship Star and Marco?
1. Chapter 1

**Following her**

This is my first EVER fanfic so not too much hate all right? All credit to the creators of one of my favorite shows of all time.

Marco Diaz was stunned. He had never been more stunned, not when Star had first arrived on Earth, not when Star had given her wand up for him and not when Jackie had asked him to the dance. He stood in the middle of the room, HER room, unable to move a muscle. He felt tears flow down his cheeks.

"Marco?" asked a female voice behind him.

Marco whipped around, "Star?!". But alas no, it was Jackie. Marco noticed her frown managed to drop even lower.

"I…I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, unable to make eye contact.

He felt her hand place itself on his shoulder, "it's okay, she'll be back." Marco wanted to believe her, but he knew deep down Star meant every word she had said, about leaving forever and about her crush on Marco.

He wiped away his tears. How could he be so stupid? How could he not see the signs she liked him? He wanted to hate Star for not telling him sooner but he just couldn't. She would never hate him, so why should he?

Just why? Why couldn't she have told him earlier?

Later that night:

Everyone had left, whether to get away from the drama or to give Marco some distance. Marco was glad they did, nobody should see him in this state. He had to lock himself in his room so Jackie wouldn't follow him and his parents wouldn't try and comfort him.

Marco stared at the room around him. It was so... so normal that it was weird. He was used to seeing a beanbag chair-monster walking around or Star dancing about.

"Star". Every time he thought of her, he felt a dagger to his heart. He wanted to blame someone for her disappearance, but he just couldn't. So he blamed himself, he put himself through the pain of seeing her old room. He looked around, wanting so hard to see Star run through a portal straight into his arms and embrace him. Just like it had been before.

He looked around the room, one last time before he would go to bed. He had been up since midnight waiting for Star to come back. But she hadn't, and Marco could feel his eyes drooping, sleep overtaking his body. The alarm clock on the bedside table read 4am, its red light illuminating the room. It casted shadows similar to monsters Star and he had fought together, but they somehow seemed more sinister without Star.

A glint of light caught his eyes; he arched an eyebrow as he walked towards the closet door…

Again this is my first fanfic so take it easy on roasting me in the comments. Please tell me anything I should work on and what I should start doing to improve this. Thank you so much to the group members willing to read this and comment on my post. Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks so much everyone for reading and following my fanfic. I did expect this to be read by this many people. This chapter might not be as good as the first one and I apologize for that. Sorry it took so long. But anyways read ahead:_**

Marco stood bewildered in front of the now open closet door. Marco thought Star had transported everything back to Mewni. Instead, here was her secret closet with all her stuff left behind. Everything was left exactly as it was when Marco was stuck here. He remembered how Star had to 'dip down' to free him.

There it was again, Star. The more he thought of her, the more painful it was for him. Why did she have to leave Earth? Marco knew it was more than the fact that Star had a crush on him. Star would only leave him if she thought he was truly in danger. But they had fought Ludo and his minions countless of times. What was the real reason for Star's disappearance then?

"THUD". He froze in shock, his eyes wide in fear. The sound echoed through the room. For a second he thought star was trying to scare him. His eyes lit up with joy at the thought of Star but his smile turned lopsided as he remembered she had left, maybe for good.

Curiously, he advanced towards the source of noise with a level of caution. He knew none of Star's creatures would hurt people. Well besides the laser puppies, or narwhals. He was so deep in thought he tripped and fell face first onto the ground. He swore he could hear Star's giggle but when he looked behind him all he saw was a pink book with colorful stickers decorating it.

"So that's what tripped me," he whispered to himself. Curiously, he picked it up, completely forgetting the noise. He blew the dust off the book and regretted it instantly. His nose started having a little spasm; it took all of his willpower to not sneeze. At least now he could clearly see the book in his hands. It seemed familiar, with Star's handwriting on the front. It wasn't Star's spell book; it was much too small and besides Ludo still had it. He stared at the pink ratty book trying to recall when he had seen it before.

"THUD" there it was again. The loud banging noise Marco had heard before. Letting out a sigh of resignation, Marco turned back his attention to finding the source of the mysterious noise. Shifting through the piles of rubbish, hair and was that a head? Shivering Marco decided to focus his search as far as possible away from that area.

"THUD" it seemed to be coming from a half buried cabinet just a few meters away. It seemed to be covered made of some kind of wood, except it was charcoal black. Marco didn't know how this bleak, dull piece of furniture could find its way to the brightest, most fun girl he knew. Maybe whatever was inside could help him get back to Star. Avoiding any sense of caution he might have had when he was the "safe-kid", he threw open the doors and stared crestfallen at a finger, a green reptilian finger…

 ** _Yeah sorry if it was wasn't as good as the previous one; I've been really busy with exams and such. The next chapter might not come out for another week or 2 so sorry in advance. I tried to change the style a bit so comment below if you prefer this style or not. I'm so grateful for all of you for reading this, following and commenting._**


	3. Author notes 1

**_So I just finished my exams and chapter 3 of Following Her will be out very soon. Also my new story (haven't decided on the title) will have its 1st chapter out soon after. It will mainly be Starco but a few Jarco, Jannco and other ships thrown in. I will be trying for a different style in that story but anyways, sorry for not uploading in a while. Please bear with me._**

 ** _3 THESINGHER_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yup I'm back after a long break for exams and I apologize for the wait. If you like these kind of Starco stories I would suggest s/12420011/1/Star-Vs-The-Forces-of-Evil-The-Adventures-of-Star-Marco**

 **By robertkellett. It's a really good story with an even better concept (read to find out). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter 3!**

"Ughhh, where are they?" a Marco grunted. He had been looking through his whole room for them. He was normally neat but now his whole room had been turned upside down. Shelves had been left hanging open, books were strewn all over the floor and his red hoodies were hanging everywhere. Despite all this, he still had not been able to find them, it had been what? Hours since he had started looking and he hadn't slept much since the party, but only now did he really feel the pain of pulling all his clothes and books out.

But no. It was a chance to save Star and no matter how bad, painful or tired he was, he was not going to give up on Star. She wouldn't give up on him; heck she had even given her wand up to save Marco from that lizard guy. Sheldon? Toffee, that's right. Cautiously, Marco turned his head and saw that the finger was still in the cage. Phew. As soon as Marco had realized what it was, he had immediately put it away in case it ran away. "Can fingers run?" he asked himself, "nah they crawl like caterpillars."

"Great I'm talking to myself again," Marco sighed. He decided he would take a 10-minute break from all the searching. Maybe he could make some nachos; after all, Star always loved his 'triangle foods'. But alas no, Star was gone, on Mewni unless Marco could find them. Irritated, he jumped on his bed, sending the piles of clothes and books he had tossed on it flying in different directions.

"Thanks me, now that's even more of a mess I have to clean up," Marco complained, more irritated than ever.

He was about to lie down when he noticed something on his pillow. The pink book he had found in Star's closet was forgotten on his bed. "Well, might else well see what this is," he said under his breath as he opened up to the first page.

 _'_ _Mom's a poop head'_. Marco froze, desperately trying to fish out the memory. He had read it before, that much he was certain of. He turned to a page nearer to the middle; it read _'My thoughts on Marco'._ The memories came back all at once; getting stuck in Star's secret closet, she dipping down to get him out of the closet and her diary… That's what the book was, so should he keep reading? He knew it was wrong, but Star had already confessed her crush so it was all right to read on, right?

Taking a deep breath, he continued reading…

 _'_ _I met Marco on my first day of Earth school. Somehow the principal knew were going to best friends, and we still are!'_ Marco smiled as he read this, It was true they were best friends, they still were right…

 _'_ _Everyone calls him the Safe Kid but I think he's rather, wild. He doesn't seem to care that he has to fight monsters and could get hurt. But we're invincible battle partners, and no one makes better nachos than him. He's really kind and nice, and kind of cute_ (Marco feels himself blush as he reads this) _._ _He helps me with everything, no matter how weird a dimension_ (Marco cringes at the memory of the Human-headed cat dimension) _,_ _how bad I mess up or how down in the dumps I feel._ (Marco remembers cheering Star up when she didn't receive the call from Oskar). _He's always there for me, my best friend, my mess-up twin, my soul mate.'_

Marco remembers the blood moon ball, how he had seen Star alone, looking uncomfortable, how he had just approached her and started dancing in the moon's red light, binding their souls for eternity. They had never talked about that night, but if anything, they had grown closer after that dance.

 _'_ _He would do so many things, no matter how crazy, for me… and I know he would do the same for me.'_ Marco takes his eye off the book, remembering how terrified he had been when Toffee had captured him. How powerless he had felt. But he also recalled how Star had given up her wand to save him without hesitation. And yet he had never repaid her for that effort. Saving her from that black hole didn't count, he hadn't lost everything important to him that night, Star had.

He decided he should see when her feelings for him had started, so he flipped the book to the end.

 _'_ _Song-day was horrible, well except for Ruberiot's singing. But everything else was terrible, the whole kingdom is angry with my parents, my parents are refusing to talk to me and Marco knows… or maybe he only suspects. I poured my heart out to Ruberiot so that the song would be me. But noooo, he had to go and include my crush on Marco. I mean I only started liking him after that school dance, or was it sooner? Where did he even get that image of Marco and me, maybe I should ask him for a copy? No! What if Marco finds it, then he'll know for certain that I like him, maybe he likes me back? Who am I kidding, he likes Jackie, and he's liked her for ages. He's so happy with her, maybe I shouldn't tell him it might ruin our friendship. But things are awkward between us, and it'll help to get it off my chest right? ARGHHH, why is this so hard. I just want things back to normal, with us having fun and hanging out. Maybe I'll tell him at that party he's throwing…'_

Marco was stunned; Star had liked him for ages and had never told him. How could he have been so dense and not seen it. She had kept all those feelings to herself, just so he could be happy. That was unfair, she had lost so much because of him and he couldn't even find his pair of dimensional scissors! More determined than ever, he decided to ask his parents if they had taken it by accident.

Marco was just about to call out to his mom when he realized someone was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Marco, you feeling any bett…" Marco recognized Jackie's voice. She was clearly taken aback by how messy his room was. Marco let his shoulders slump; he felt a warm had place itself on his shoulder. "I'll take that as a no," she sighed. They sat in silence, but thoughts were racing around in Marco's head. He liked Jackie, sure, but Star liked him. And did he like Star? Sure she was kind, helpful, funny and pretty cute but she was his best friend, and its not like he like liked her, right?

"So you're gonna go find her?" Jackie said, breaking the silence and Marco's train of thought. Marco nodded, not trusting his voice that he would say something he didn't mean to say, it was like having a Naysaya again.

"Well your gonna need those scissors on your desk if you're gonna go and find her," Jackie said pointing at the very pair of scissors Marco had spent hours looking for. Dejectedly, Marco face palmed himself, god he was dense.

"Ye..Yeah I guess," Marco finally said, "But Jac… kie, when Star gets back, things might be different." He said this very softly, obviously embarrassed.

"You like her don't you?" Jackie asked. But she wasn't annoyed or angry, if anything she sounded, curious.

Marco didn't know what to say, he was confused. More confused than when he had first met Star. But there was one thing he was certain of; he would go looking for Star, no matter how difficult the journey would be. He grabbed one of his hoodies, the scissors and stared at Jackie, the crush of his life.

"I..I'm sorry Jackie, you didn't deserve this," Marco managed; he could only imagine how she felt.

"Nah, it's alright, you earned me 20 bucks from Janna anyways," Jackie said slyly before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Wait what?" Marco demanded, the old him would have blushed at being kissed by Jackie but the new Marco was surer of himself.

"Just a little bet going around," she said, somehow sounding even more cunning. She stood up, tying her helmet on her head. "Good luck Marco, and go find Star for me, for all of us"

With those words, he opened up a portal, he was going to need some help first, and he knew exactly where to find it. He took one step inside the portal, feeling the all too familiar heat of the Underworld.

 **Whooo long chapter, I hope everyone liked it and reviews and things needed to be fixed up or changed are welcome. My new story, Mundo Time Escapade, will be out soon. Title provided by a friend of mine ;) But anyways I hope all of you liked it and I can't express how happy I am that I somehow passed 1k reads! Thank you everyone again, and until next time. 3 THESINGHER**


	5. Author notes 2

**Hey guys, THESINGHER here**

 **So my holidays have started and have been busy so far but will definitely get chapter 4 of Following Her out by Friday (so sorry for the wait) and hopefully Chapter 5 by the end of my holidays on the 27th of April. Anyways, my new story has been put on hold for a few reasons. But I have started a STARCO oneshot series and I would very much appreciate if you could read it. Anyways, sorry for the wait but I promise you it will be worth it. Until chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To many, arriving at the Underworld would be suicidal. It was not much different to anyone's view of hell, hot, fiery and incredibly depressing. Lava jets spouted the occasional tall flames, while the uneven terrain could make professional runners tire. But Marco knew exactly where he wanted to go, transporting himself in Tom Lucitor's house.

Marco and Tom's relationship was a very… weird one, to say the least. Tom was Star's ex and they had broken up when Star caught Tom cheating on her. Marco wasn't a big fan of Tom either, having karate chopped his hand off upon first meeting him. Yet they were somewhat close, sharing a love for Love Sentence and Mackie Hand. They hung out sometimes; playing Ping-Pong and video games, chatting away like normal teenagers.

"Sup Diaz" Tom said casually, keeping on his eyes on the video game. He seemed to be playing a Super Smash Bros like game, except with a lot more gore and violence.

"Uhm, hey Tom," Marco said, cringing at the sight of an enemy's head being decapitated, spouting blood endlessly, "Listen I have a problem, and I was wondering if you could help me." As he said this, Marco unveiled the reptilian finger, still stuck in its cage.

Quicker than lightening, Tom shot up, snatched the cage and aimed a hand of fire straight at Marco. "Where did you get this?!" Tom said, emphasizing each word, his eyes full of something Marco had never seen. Fear. If a fire demon whose parents ran the Underworld feared this, than it truly was something.

"It was in Star's closet, why its just a finger right?" Marco said, not taking his eyes off Tom's flames. Tom hesitantly snuffed out the flame and placed the cage on the table he had been using as a footrest a few moments ago.

"This is indeed a finger, a finger from a very powerful and dangerous monster. One who could wipe out all of Mewni and his name is…" Tom paused. He sounded like a young boy asking his parents if there were such things as monsters, his voice full of fear and…suspicion?

"Toffee" Marco continued. "But Star killed him when she destroyed her wand for me". Marco remembered everything about that day, how hurt he had been when Star questioned their friendship, the fear when he had having been kidnapped and the guiltiness when Star had given up her wand. She had given up her families wand, the most powerful artifact in the universe, all just for an earth turd who couldn't help himself, much less his best friend. Maybe Star had been in love with him then, his parents often told him how love could make people do stupid things.

"I wish Marco, but you cannot simply kill him." Tom said, snapping Marco out of his thoughts. "In fact, I fear he has returned, stronger than ever."

This scared Marco, he had never been a scared kid. He watched horror movies other parents would never have dreamed of showing to their children. But Toffee scared him, very much so. He had never told anyone, not even Star, about the number of sleepless nights he had after that incident. That close call reminded Marco that despite them being invincible battle partners against Ludo, death comes to all. It had been a depressing time for Marco but he had Star, who reminded him of all the good things in life. Friendship, fun, laughter and so much more. She had shown him so many unimaginable magical things and was always there for him, putting his happiness before hers. Heck she had pushed Jackie and him together when she had a crush on him. She was literally his star in an endlessly dark night.

"Toffee will search the ends of the universe, killing anyone in his way to get this," Tom said lifting up the cage with a not so dead finger wriggling around like a caterpillar. "With this, he will have powers that rival the royal wand. And he came very close before. Luckily Star's mother, Queen Moon stopped him."

"B…But I have it" Marco stammered, a lot more unsure of his 'quest' now. "and I have to get to Mewni and warn St… I mean Queen Moon!"

"Ahh so you finally found out huh Marco?" Tom said, a smile creeping onto his face. "And you want to go back to Mewni and win her over by defeating Toffee. Ambitious."

"nn..No! I mean I want to save her but not win her over. And how did you know she liked me?" Marco demanded.

"Oblivious Marco, everyone could see it. Even your Earth friends noticed it." Tom said shrugging his shoulders. How he knew about his friends, Marco had no clue. "And you feel the same don't you?"

The truth was, Marco didn't know how he felt. Star was his best friend, he had never thought of her as anything more. But at the party, Marco realized some people weren't as surprised as he was. But why him? Didn't she like Oskar? Why not someone like Chris or Justin? Marco Diaz? Pshhhhhh. He thought of himself as an average guy. Sure he did karate and he scored well in school. But Marco Diaz suffered from low self-esteem, never being able to see himself as anything but normal. He knew some girls thought he was cute, but he thought his birthmark mole was ugly. He had a hopeless crush on Jackie, the coolest girl in school. And his only friends before Star arrived were Alfonzo and Ferguson who weren't exactly popular.

But Star had changed all that when she arrived. He thought of her as nothing more than a nuisance when they had first met. But Star had changed his normal Earth life into a kid's dream. With monster fighting, rainbows and Star herself. Her baby blue eyes, her infectious smile, bubbly personality and brighter than bright hair. She was pretty, anybody could see that but Marco had never felt drawn to her…Except for that time at the Blood Moon Ball.

At first he felt angry that Star was hanging out with another guy beside himself. Then tongue tied when he saw how…breath taking she had looked with her dress. She seemed to stand out even more, just like a star. What had compiled him to dance with her, he didn't know. He just couldn't bear to see Star look so hurt and for her to be soul mates with Tom for eternity.

"I'm not sure" Marco replied, having stayed silent for a few minutes. "I mean I like Jackie and we are? were? A thing."

"Marco, when I was with Star, I could tell when she would actually look at me with love. You see, Star and I met when her parents tried to hook us up as you say on Earth. I knew she didn't really like me, I didn't make her happy, no matter how hard I tried." Tom confessed, staring into empty space. "But with you, she is happier than she has ever been. As for Jackie, well you've liked her for a decade? You don't really like her, you like the idea of her. Your heart and your mind are telling you two different things."

Marco thought about it. These last few weeks with Jackie had been fun. But not as fun as exploring dimensions with Star, or fighting monsters with Star. Star had made this last year with him the best year of his life. But his feelings for her were purely platonic…weren't they?

"It doesn't matter if I like her or not. I'm her best friend and we have each other's backs" Marco determinedly stated.

"So your plan is to go to Mewni, likely under the control of an immortal monster, with no help to get Star back, who you might or might not like?" Tom said, returning to his video game. "Good luck then, you're going to need it."

Marco sighed; he hadn't slept much in the last 24 hours. A nap and shower before leaving sounded good, he didn't want Star to see him like this. 'Woah, since when did I start caring what I looked like to Star.' Marco thought to himself, his head pounding.

Half awake, Marco cut open a portal back home, crashing face first into his stack of clothes. It was noon so his parents were likely at work, he would just take a 3-hour nap…

 **As you can probably see, I have writer's block and this chapter is reallllly bad. But thanks so much for reading. This story will likely end soon, BUT I have plans for an even better story. (Also SVTFOE related) I have put much more thought into that and I promise it will be better than this. Anyways, until next time.**

 **3 THESINGHER**


	7. Author notes 3

**So I'm not dead, just been really busy atm. There are 3 or 4 chapters left until the finale and I am so sorry for not updating. Expect one within the next 3 days. After this story finishes (hopefully before season 3 starts), I will release my new story _Mundo Time Escape_. Another SVTFOE story set in the future with multiple OCs. I promise to update more frequently. And again, I am super duper sorry for not updating.** **Btw if anyone has the SVTFOE amino app, add me there where I talk about SVTFOE, post fanart and updates on my fanfics. I go by the same name as here, THESINGHER.** **Love you guys**


	8. Chapter 5

**Back from a super long break and I would like to apologise. I'm so sorry as I have been really busy with school and assessments. Hope you enjoy what has been a very late and deserved chapter!**

"8 o'clock!" Marco shouted jumping out of bed. How could he have overslept, he swore he had just lay down in his bed for what was supposed to be a short nap. Yet here he was 10 hours later sleeping in his room while his best friend had to deal with her problems by herself, somewhere in the universe. Hurriedly, Marco rushed into the bathroom to take a shower to wake himself up. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the bright light after staring at the insides of his eyelids and he had to shield them as he stepped into the shower. He half expected to see Star's makeup and toiletries all over their shared sink. Yet those were gone too, and for once Marco truly missed Star's messiness. And her quirkiness, her uplifting nature, the way she never let anything put her off a good mood, her smile that reminded Marco of all the good things dimensions could offer. He just really missed her. It might have only been a few days, but those days had been the longest in his life.

Unfortunately, staying at home sulking wasn't going to get her back. And for once, the safe kid would have to take a few risks that could end up with either of them hurt, or worse. But he didn't care; getting his best friend back was worth anything in the world, or any world. And if he was right, then he had found the one thing that could free Star and possibly end the Butterfly's rule on Mewni in doing so….

"Marco Diaz!" Marco's mum called, somehow sounding worried, angry and disappointed all at once. "Come down here at once!"

Sighing, Marco trudged down the stairs. What could his parents probably want? He had always managed to go on wild adventures with Star without his parents noticing or worrying. Maybe they would ask him how he felt about Star? Marco shuddered, dreading having to talk about his feelings with his parents. As laid back as his parents were at times, talking about your feelings with your parents was never easy and would be especially awkward discussing recent events.

Marco Diaz loved his parents dearly, but sometimes they would try to play the cool parents, using teenage slang and attempt to immerse themselves in Marco's more personal life. Marco, like many other teenagers, preferred to keep his parents an arms life away from his social life. He was past the point where he would talk about all his problems to his parents, back when he was the "Safe kid". Now, he tackled his problems headfirst and by himself. Well, not all the time. No adventure would be complete without Star.

Marco had reached the living room, where his parents sat next to each other on the sofa. Party decorations were littered all over the floor, with the smell of pizza nuggets lingering in the air. Marco was surprised to see his parents' faces still and… tired? Especially his father, who was normally overly charismatic, sat still on the couch. Marco was worried, had they been replaced with robots that were going to snatch him any second? Were his parents somehow being mind controlled by Toffee or Ludo? But alas, Angie and Rafael Diaz were still themselves.

"Marco, we should talk about what happened sweetie," Angie said calmly, not taking her eyes of her son.

Marco sat down on the chair facing them, slowly turning red with embarrassment. Marco didn't even want to think about his situation, much less talk about it, especially not with his parents.

Marco didn't know what to feel about Star, or about Jackie or about his own feelings. Marco had liked Jackie for as long as he could remember; whenever he exchanged a nod with her, when he had finally worked up the courage to talk to her and when he had been asked out by the Jackie Lynn Thomas to the school dance. Yet Marco still felt uncomfortable at times with her, he couldn't believe he had managed to go out with his dream girl.

But if Marco was being completely honest, going out with his dream girl was not as… dreamy as he had managed. He had thought it would be like hanging out with Star, where everything felt natural and he could be himself without being worried about messing up or making a fool of himself. And with Star, he could always be honest about his feelings for Jackie and she would listen attentively and offer advice. The advice might not always work, in fact, it hardly ever seemed to work, but the attempt was all that mattered.

Marco felt guilty, knowing he had relayed all his feelings and thoughts on Jackie to Star, while she had a crush on him. Yet despite this, Star had pushed them together and supported Marco the whole time. Marco felt like a horrible friend for not being able to see the pain and suffering his best friend was experiencing, as it unfolded right in front of him. Maybe this meant Marco was starting to fall in love with his best friend. But this didn't matter; getting Star back was all that mattered.

"…and thus, we think that you should…." Angie continued calmly. Marco snapped back into reality, realising he had not heard a word from his parents.

"Mom, dad. I'm going to get Star back now and I know it's not very safe of me but she's my best friend, an…and she would do the same for me!" Marco exclaimed, the last part almost making him sob as he remembered the time when had been so foolishly caught by Toffee. "I know she would…"

"Hijo! We know you want to go after her. And we will support you no matter what!" Rafael Diaz said defensively. "Bring back Star Marco, remind her she will always have a home here." Rafael then bawled, blowing his nose into a wad of tissues as tears streaked down his cheeks.

Marco got up, and headed upstairs quickly, eager to save Star and to get away from the scene downstairs.

"Marco remember to keep safe!" Angie called as she patted her hand against her husbands back to calm him down, "and just know I think you and Star would be much cuter."

Blushing, Marco rushed upstairs to his room, hoping he would not start crying like his father. He grabbed his already packed bag pack of clothes, food, water and camping equipment and as he stared at his own dimensional scissors, he remembered the years of anguish and pain he had dealt with to earn them. Marco unpinned a photo from his mirror, staring down at it as he imagined the years of pain and anguish he would go through to get Star back. Staring ahead, Marco cut the air in front of him, creating a portal to Mewni and stepped through, unaware of the dangers he would have to face. But this didn't scare him; he had never been more determined in his life, maybe except maybe the wet socks were the worst thing in all the dimensions. After a long look of his room, which might as well be his last, he stepped through the unknown letting go of the photo.

As the portal closed the photo fell to the ground, the photo of Star and Marco, together, at a beach.

 **I'm really sorry for not updating in forever but I've been busy with a few family/personal issues and school. I am planning to update weekly but no promises. (definitely not as long as a wait for this chapter.) I hope most of you guys don't hate me too much for such a wait, but I truly am sorry.**

 **Until next time 3 THESINGHER**


End file.
